This invention relates, generally, to improvements in electrolytic cells that generate chlorine gas and caustic solutions and delivers those products to a drinking water supply system, wastewater treatment system, industrial processing system, or a swimming pool. More particularly, it relates to an improved means for controlling the density of the caustic liquid therein.